A Night to Remember
by Chaejinnie
Summary: Two boys finally get some alone time, no one is there to bother them.


Summary : Two boys finally get some alone time, no one is there to bother them.

Warnings: This is boyxboy love, so if you don't like it... don't read it.

Pairings: SeJin [ Seyong x Chaejin]

Disclaimer: I do not own them, nor do I make any profit off this.

****"I love you."**** The redhead whispered as he held the younger boy in his arms. He dipped his head down and planted a soft kiss to the crook of his neck. The raven-haired boy let an innocent giggle escape his mouth. The redhead kept giving gentle pecks to the revealed skin of Chaejin. ****"Th-that tickles, S-seyong-hyung!"**** The maknae managed to say between his little giggle fits. The redhead grabbed the raven and turned him over in his lap. Chaejin was taken my surprise, and he let out a small girlish yelp. Seyong chuckled and kissed the younger boy straight on his lips. Seyong nibbled on his lower lip, wanting the other to open his mouth so that he could get to explore that wet cavern that he loved so much. The younger boy opened his mouth and deepened the kiss. Seyong's tongue darted into Chaejin's mouth and the two pieces of flesh started their dance. Chaejin wrapped his slim arms around Seyong's neck whilst Seyong had his arms around the raven's waist, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. The two boys were in their dorm room, completely undisturbed.

The other boys of the bands were all out somewhere. It had been so long since Seyong and Chaejin had had any alone time together. They were using this chance to do whatever they desired. Seyong broke the kiss and latched his lips onto the neck of the younger boy, sucking and biting. He moved it to his adam's apple and sucked on it. The younger boy just purred out of pleasure. The redhead smiled against the skin of the other boy in his arms. ****"I love you so damn much, Jinnie." ****He spoke with his lips still against the other boy's skin.****"I love you too, Seyong-hyung."**** The raven replied with a whisper. Seyong turned them over so that Chaejin would be on the bottom and the redhead between his legs. The older of the boys connected his lips with the raven's, prying his mouth open and slipping his tongue in. The tongues began their beautiful dance once more. Seyong slipped his right hand to one nipple and started twisting the nub between his slender fingers.

This action earned some moans and back arches from the raven. Seyong could feel his boxers getting tight, he started rubbing his groin against Chaejin's. The friction between the two burning erections made them both moan and shiver in pleasure. It had been so long since they got to relieve some tension in this way. This wasn't some mindless fucking, this was making love at it's best. The raven broke the kiss and turned them over, gaining power over the redhead. He started kissing Seyong's neck furiously and kept moving downwards, planting kisses all over his body. Seyong couldn't help but to enjoy it to the fullest. The raven dipped his tongue in Seyong's navel and moved down, leaving a trail of saliva. He grabbed the edge of the boxers with his teeth and looked up at the redhead.

****"Do it."**** The older one said, clearly showing no patience. The raven giggled and pulled the boxers down with his teeth alone. He gave the other's hard member a small lick and took the head to his mouth. He swiveled his tongue over the tip, tasting the bitter precum that was leaking from the other boy. He made sure to use lots of spit, that way it would feel much better. He slowly started bobbing his head, taking the hot flesh of the other boy deeper and deeper. He heard the other hiss. The redhead buried his hand in Chaejin's hair and grabbed him by it. He moaned quite loudly. 'Thank god the others aren't here, otherwise they would hear... not that I really care about it though.' He mused to himself. The raven moved his hand to the older boy's cock and started pumping it in rythm with the bobbing of his head. This earned him even louder moans out of the other boy.

Chaejin pulled his head back and moved it to the balls. He gave them a gentle lick and then kissed them. He took one of them to his mouth and gave a soft suck, pleasuring Seyong beyond words. It wasn't going to take long for him to cum, so he lifted the younger boy's head away from his cock and leaned in for a kiss. Chaejin kissed him back passionately. Seyong broke the kiss and looked at Chaejin with his eyes filled with lust. The raven knew that that meant. He stood up and removed his boxers, almost falling over as his foot got caught in the small piece of clothing. Seyong chuckled at this, making the younger boy blush.

He reached for the cupboard and got the tube of lube and threw it to the raven. ****"You can slick me up this time."**** He spoke playfully. This caused Chaejin to blush even more as he caught the lube and sat on the bed. He poured a generous amount of the cool gel onto the palm of his hand and grabbed Seyong's burning erection. The redhead growled as the cold substance hit his erection and threw his head back in pleasure. Figuring that the redhead was slick enough, he got on all fours in front of him and wiggled his pretty ass. The redhead slowly crawled to the boy, grabbed his ass with both of his hands and spread the cheeks. The raven let out another yelp and then felt something wet against his backdoor. Seyong had his face buried in the crack and was licking his ass. Chaejin couldn't help but so moan as the older boy swiveled his tongue on his asshole, at times penetrating the hole with his small pink flesh.

The foreplay was officially over as Seyong removed his face from Chaejin's ass, which made the raven pout a little. He placed his cock at the entrance of the other boy and slowly started pushing in, he didn't want to hurt his lover. Chaejin let out a high-pitched growl as he was impaled with the redhead's cock. They had done this quite many times so Chaejin was used to this feeling already. He no longer felt the pain. Seyong had one of his hands on Chaejin's hip and the other one on his ass, squeezing hard. He begun thrusting, slow at first... quickening his pace gradually.****"Y-you're so tight, Jinnie." ****The redhead groaned. ****"Th-that's embarrassing, S-seyong-hyung!"**** The raven managed to stutter in between of his moans of pleasure.

Seyong reached around Chaejin and grabbed his pulsing erection. He started pumping it slowly, picking up his pace slowly.****"T-this feels so good, h-hyung!"**** Chaejin almost screamed. Seyong changed his thrusting angle a little and hit the prostrate of the younger boy.****"Aaaaahhh!" ****The raven cried out as the picture in front of his eyes went completely white and he felt sparks shoot down his spine. The redhead kept pounding on the prostrate, which drove Chaejin insane. The pleasure was just overwhelming. ****"I'm g-g-going to c-cum, Seyong-hyung!"**** He moaned loudly. In fact, Seyong was pretty close to ejaculating too. He felt something boiling in the pit of his stomach as the orgasm crawled near.

All it took was just a few more thrusts and the raven shot his load onto the sheets of the bed and onto Seyong's hand. The redhead felt Chaejin's walls clench on him and couldn't hold it back anymore. He let it go and ejaculated into the raven. Letting the warm semen flow into him. He pulled his limp member out of the younger boy and collapsed onto the bed, gasping for air. The maknae crawled next to him, the cum leaking from his hole. He was just as out of breath as Seyong was. He planted a soft kiss onto his cheek and snuggled close to him.****"I love you, Seyong-hyung."**** He whispered into his ear. The redhead brought his hand up and ruffled the raven's hair and kissed him on the forehead. ****"I love you too, my little Jinnie."**** He replied. Chaejin felt his eyes close and he fell asleep, a genuine smile on his face. It didn't take long for Seyong to follow him to dreamland. There they were, sleeping in each others arms, smiling and dreaming of each other. This truly is a night that they will remember for a while.


End file.
